


Dressed To Impress

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Honestly, Rhett didn’t even know exactly what he was doing. It had taken him a long time to admit to himself that the dizzy feeling he always got when he had to put on women’s clothing for their show had nothing to do with the fact that he was teetering on high heels. He still wasn’t exactly sure why he got so heated at the thought of putting on a dress but whatever the reason was, he needed it.





	Dressed To Impress

Rhett carefully unpacked the garment and lifted it up above his head, letting it unspool and flow down to its full length. It might as well be water, the way it poured out of his outstretched hands, except it was forest green and lustrous. His breath caught, and his heart galloped into a thrumming beat. Thin shoulder straps led to a low v-shaped neckline. The waist was cinched, and the bottom flowed outwards into a silky sea of folds. It was simply breathtaking.

He almost hung the dress in the closet, but the thought of hiding its beauty behind closed doors seemed wrong somehow. So, he hung it outside the door, looking at it wistfully as he stepped back from it. 

Rhett grabbed the empty box and turned to leave. At the bedroom door, he stopped and turned again, staring at the dress. He wanted to stay and try it on; he wanted to feel the smooth fabric against his skin, wanted to put on all the accessories, and finally, fulfill his fantasy. With a sigh, he left the room. He was already late, and Link was waiting. 

\---

The day felt endless. There was no filming, just meetings, one after another, and all of them only barely able to keep Rhett interested. His mind kept wandering to the night ahead and the other elements of his outfit. A pair of black stilettos was waiting at the bottom of his closet. Rhett had been wearing them once in a while to get used to the added length and the change in his center of gravity. He felt like he was pretty good on them, able to walk surely without wobbles or twisting his ankles. Then there were the thigh highs. There was a ticklish bubbling in Rhett’s belly when he thought about them.

“Hey, are you even listening?” Link’s voice interrupted Rhett’s daydreaming.

“Sorry, what?” Rhett asked and turned to look at him.

“I asked if you had any plans tonight?” Link repeated, twirling a pen between his fingers and leaning back in his chair that was swiveled towards Rhett.

“No!”

Link was taken aback by Rhett’s tone. Rhett felt like an idiot. Obviously, Link wasn’t asking about _that_. He knew nothing of Rhett’s plans for tonight and Rhett had no desire to clue him in on them.

“I mean, nothing special…” he mumbled and turned back to his laptop.

“Okay...” Link said, obviously confused about Rhett’s reaction, but he seemed to quickly push his puzzlement aside. “Wanna do something? A movie, maybe? Or drinks?”

“No, I think I just want a quiet evening at home.”

“Okay. Well, maybe...”

“Alone at home,” Rhett added glancing at Link over his shoulder.

“Oh, I see,” Link said, deflating visibly.

“Sorry, I’m exhausted. Been a long week,” Rhett explained, feeling a stab at his heart for lying to his best friend. Link was pouting.

“Maybe Saturday?” Rhett added, hoping to lessen the blow. Link stretched his lips into a smile, but Rhett saw clearly that it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Sure,” Link muttered and turned back to his desk. Rhett’s chest tightened painfully. He was abandoning his friend. And for what? For… Honestly, Rhett didn’t even know exactly what he was doing. It had taken him a long time to admit to himself that the dizzy feeling he always got when he had to put on women’s clothing for their show had nothing to do with the fact that he was teetering on high heels. He still wasn’t exactly sure why he got so heated at the thought of putting on a dress, but whatever the reason was, he needed it more than he needed to make Link feel better.

Their drive home was quiet. Link got out of Rhett’s car with an absentminded “bye”. Rhett should have cared. He should’ve been worried. But all he could think about was the dress.

\---

_I should’ve shaved my legs._

That was the first thought Rhett had when he sat at the edge of his bed, rolling up the stockings. He could’ve stopped to take care of that, but he was already wearing the garter belt and the panties, both black and lacy. Just putting them on had made Rhett’s heart race and a coiling heat settle low in his belly. 

Next time, he promised himself.

The thin black fabric had a soft shine that made something flutter in Rhett’s stomach. He ran his palms up and down his legs to smooth out invisible wrinkles. The thigh highs snapped into the belt, and Rhett got up to stretch his legs. The fit was perfect. The lace ended around his mid-thigh, and he tilted backward to marvel at the little bows at the back of his calves.

Rhett reached for the dress and unzipped it. It took a bit of squirming and maneuvering to slip into it, but soon it slid down Rhett’s torso, and the hem settled around his knees. The fabric was light and flowy and felt _so fucking good_ against his skin. Rhett let out a deep breath and felt his shoulders dropping down. He’d been so afraid that dress wouldn’t fit.

He reached around his back and found the zipper. He only managed to pull it halfway up. _Fuck. How the heck am I supposed to get this thing zipped?_ Rhett scowled towards the ceiling and stretched his arms to their absolute limits. He got the zipper to move another inch, but that was it. With an annoyed groan, Rhett let his arms fall to his sides.

_There has to be a way... Maybe if I take it off and tie a string to the zipper!_

Rhett was about to wiggle out of the dress when his doorbell rang. Rhett’s eyebrows threaded together. He wasn’t expecting any visitors. 

He waited a moment, and there was another ring.

_Should I get out of this and go open the door? Or should I just wait for them to go?_

Rhett smoothed the dress back down and sneaked into the hallway. He’d decided to go peek out of the kitchen window. But he never got there. As he was about to step into the kitchen, the front door opened.

Rhett froze.

“Hello?” Link’s voice preceded his figure coming to view. “Rhett?”

Rhett was urging his legs to move. He was begging for his muscles to wake up from their panicked stupor, but nothing was happening. Link stepped in and lifted his gaze. His mouth fell open.

For a few seconds they stared at each other. Rhett horrified. Link stupefied.

Then Rhett’s panic finally won over his frozen body. He turned on his heels, still aware enough to note how gorgeously the dress twirled around him, and escaped towards his bedroom.

“Rhett! Wait!” Link’s voice had a desperate edge to it. There was something else as well; something Rhett couldn’t quite place.

Rhett didn’t stop. He rushed into the room and attempted to slam the door closed after him. But Link was too quick. He was right behind Rhett and managed to slip inside after him. Rhett had nowhere to go, so he just turned his back to Link and hid his face into his palms.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe Link had used his spare key - that was supposed to be for emergencies. He couldn’t believe Link was seeing him like this.

He couldn’t believe Link was not running away as fast as he could.

“Rhett,” Link whispered.

“Don’t. Just… Please, go. Leave me alone,” Rhett mumbled against his hands, the embarrassment burning his skin and turning his stomach.

“Hey, now. None of that. I – Please let me… Let me look at you.”

“No.”

Rhett heard Link stepping up to him. Something tugged at the dress. Rhett jerked away.

“What are you…?” he gasped.

“Shhh.”

Link’s palm settled on Rhett’s shoulder for a moment. Then it slid down and slowly lifted the dropped shoulder strap back up. It was a small gesture, but the effect of it was enormous. Rhett’s heart thrummed in his ears, and he felt light-headed.

_What is he doing?_

Link’s hands kept moving, and Rhett felt the dress tightening around his chest as Link zipped the dress all the way up. Rhett expected Link to step away and either joke about it or simply leave, but he did neither. His hands stayed on Rhett, caressing his sides, moving slowly down to his waist. 

Rhett forgot how to breathe. He stood in place, mouth slightly open, with his arms bursting into goosebumps. Link made a sound – a low pleased hum – that took flight and went straight to Rhett’s dick. Suddenly, the panties were almost uncomfortably tight.

“Turn for me,” Link said, voice low and commanding.

Rhett was mesmerized. He turned slowly and took a shaky breath. Link’s palms never left his waist; they slid against the silk of the dress and grabbed tighter when Rhett stopped. Rhett kept staring straight ahead not daring to look at Link.

_He has to be messing with me. I’m not gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing me get flustered._

Link’s hand moved again. They climbed up to the neckline. His fingertips brushed Rhett’s skin alongside of it, making him shiver uncontrollably. He cursed mentally, admonishing his body for its visible reaction.

Link let out a breath; it was almost a laugh but actually sounded more like a moan. Rhett’s gaze whipped to him. Link was looking at him, eyes wide and glossy, his pupils impossibly dilated. His mouth hung open in a perfect o-shape, and his breathing was shallow. Rhett’s stomach twisted and untwisted, settling into a roiling boil that heated up his core and flushed his cheeks.

Link’s tongue slipped out and licked his lips before disappearing back into his mouth. Rhett couldn’t help staring at Link’s lips, at his mouth, where the tongue had disappeared. He wondered what it would feel like on his over-sensitive skin. The thought was surprising, but it didn’t exactly scare him. It wasn’t like he’d never thought of Link like that. 

They’d been friends for 35 years. They’d gone through puberty together, roomed in college, and spent long nights at their first makeshift office. It would have been almost laughable to think that there hadn’t been curious thoughts here and there, but they never amounted to much. Their friendship had always been more important to Rhett than fulfilling some kind of momentary need for passion.

Until now.

“You look gorgeous,” Link whispered, voice hoarse and throaty. Rhett’s blush deepened and, for some reason, he opened his mouth.

“I have heels too.”

Link’s eyelids slipped closed, and he drew in a tiny desperate breath.

“Can you…?”

“Yeah,” Rhett replied before Link even got the words out. He stepped away, opened his closet, and grabbed the heels. He stepped into them quickly, not letting himself think about what the hell he was doing. Rhett turned and walked back to Link with a sway in his hips. The heels made it happen, he couldn’t help it.

Link’s goozle bobbed as he swallowed before uttering one word; a quiet curse, that seemed to shift something between them.

“Fuck.”

Rhett nervously smoothed the front of the dress down and tilted his hips trying to stabilize himself on the heels.

It happened as if in slow motion; suddenly, Link was going down almost like his legs had just given out. Rhett gasped and held out his hands to stop him. But Link wasn’t falling. Rhett soon realized he’d done it on purpose. He’d sunken into his knees and was now lightly touching Rhett’s leg. 

Rhett stared in amazement as Link’s fingers slipped behind his leg and brushed along the decorative seam of the stockings that led to the little bow. When he reached it, his lips quirked into a smile, and he lifted his face to look at Rhett.

“Cute.”

Rhett bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair in a vain effort to quell the tremors. He had no idea where all of this was going. He also had no idea where he _wanted_ all of this to go. Link’s touch was… not at all unwelcome. Surprising? Definitely. Unpleasant? Not in the slightest. The combination of his slowly ascending hands and the feel of the silky fabric cocooning him was making Rhett harder than he had ever been before. He was aching in his panties, his erection barely covered by the stretched fabric.

Link’s hands had slipped under the hem of Rhett’s dress and found the lacy edge of the thigh highs. When his fingers met bare skin, he moaned. Rhett jumped at the unabashed sound. Link squeezed his thigh, either to calm himself down or to soothe Rhett. Whichever it was, it wasn’t helping. 

_This is too much._ Rhett closed his eyes and tried to control his ragged breathing. Link’s hand still inched up, and Rhett knew this was the time to say something should he want this to end before any more embarrassment.

“Can you…?” Link rasped, and Rhett’s eyes blinked open. Link was staring at him with pleading eyes. “Can you lift up your dress? Please.”

Rhett made no conscious decision to do so but, suddenly, the hem was bunched up in his fists and lifted onto his stomach, revealing the garter belt and his straining panties. Link’s eyes widened, and his tongue slipped out again. This time it stayed there, just barely jutting out of his mouth as he breathed heavily.

It felt like they were suspended in a moment. Rhett felt like he was looking at them from afar; silently observing the display of a man on his knees and his best friend dressed to the nines above him; both waiting (or hoping?) for the other to make the first move to step over the line they’d been stretching for years.

Link was the brave one. Or just the one who was more blinded by his lust. He grabbed Rhett’s waist, his thumbs pressing under Rhett’s hip bones, and pushed his open mouth onto Rhett’s clothed cock. 

Rhett drew in a sharp breath through his teeth. Link mouthed him hungrily through the fabric, making Rhett legs tremble. His head fell backward, and a groan burst out of his mouth.

The panties were soon drenched, and Link’s fingers slipped under the lacy waistband of the panties to pull them down, releasing Rhett’s swollen and dampened cock into the cool air of the bedroom. Rhett’s balance shifted, and he wobbled on his heels for a moment before taking a step back and leaning against the wall. Link crawled after him and took off his glasses.

“Here,” he said breathlessly and handed them to Rhett. He took them, feeling slightly confused.

“Just… put them somewhere,” Link muttered, and then his hand was wrapped around the base of Rhett’s cock, and he was licking the underside of the head of it. Rhett’s hand scrambled towards his nightstand, dropping the glasses on it. He was shaking all over, still afraid he might tilt over at any second. Link’s mouth was pure heat around his sex, and Rhett’s head thumped against the wall as a desperate moan rose out of his throat.

Link was spreading his spit all along Rhett’s length with sloppy kisses, moving the mess around with slow, tight strokes. He dipped down and drenched Rhett’s balls as well, sucking them into his mouth one by one, making him buck and whine. 

It was too much. And not enough at the same time. 

Link took him into his mouth again, hollowed out his cheeks like a goddamn pro and went to town on Rhett’s throbbing cock. Link’s tongue worked wonders under his shaft, and he took Rhett in deep without a second thought.

Rhett’s grip on the dress loosened and the hem dropped down. Link’s head disappeared under it, and the sight of the slowly bobbing dress on him was the most obscene thing Rhett had ever seen. 

“Fuck, yes. Ohhhhh, just like that,” Rhett moaned, feeling liberated by Link being veiled under the dress. “God! How are you…? That feels... amazing.”

Link hummed happily against Rhett’s cock, making it vibrate deliciously. Rhett jerked his hips forward, feeling the back of Link’s throat with the tip of his dick. Link didn’t seem to mind; instead, he swallowed around it, making Rhett disintegrate into needy whimpers and moans. Nothing had ever felt as dirty and amazing as his best friend choking on his dick and enjoying it. 

In his need to participate in some way, Rhett reached under the hem and grabbed onto Link’s hair. Link welcomed the guidance; he didn’t fight it, merely let Rhett set the pace as he slowly thrust into Link’s mouth. It felt decadently good. Rhett felt overwhelmed by the sensations. The dress fabric sliding against his skin had been arousing in its own right; now there was the added effect of Link’s mouth - as silky smooth as the dress - enveloping Rhett’s cock.

“I’m gonna… I’m so close,” Rhett gasped, giving Link an out. There was no way he would let Rhett come into his mouth. Right? But Link held on, his hands grabbing onto Rhett’s hips again, fingers pressing hard onto his flesh, mouth still working Rhett towards his approaching orgasm.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck. Link! Goddamn it. It’s… I’m…” Rhett’s words turned into an unintelligible babble laced with curse words as he came hard into Link’s greedy mouth. Link kept going, bobbing his head and emptying the last drop of come out of Rhett, swallowing it all as if it was the tastiest meal he’d ever eaten.

Rhett shivered and swayed on the spot. He had trouble staying up; his knees had lost all of their agency, and when Link finally released his spent cock from his mouth Rhett wobbled to the bed and fell on his back. He was panting, still coming down from a high of a lifetime when he felt the bed shift and then a weight on top of him. Link was straddling his thighs.

“Rhett,” he pleaded.

Rhett was barely able to open his eyes and tried to focus on Link’s face. He looked wrecked. Hair sticking out in a messy nest, cheeks blotchy and red, lips swollen and pink. _Did I do that to him? He’s... stunning._

“Mmh?” Rhett muttered a question, lifting his head a bit to take in all of Link.

“Can I please come on the dress? Please. I’ll have it dry cleaned. Please. I gotta…” Link was begging, breathless, and desperate. His hand was palming his crotch impatiently, and he looked like he was about to burst. Rhett nodded and let his head fall back on the bed.

Link sighed in relief and dug out his cock. Rhett looked in kind of a hazy interest as Link spat on his palm and started stroking himself with desperate, fast tugs. He was panting and moaning obscenities under his breath.

“So fucking gorgeous. My tall blonde beauty. God, I wanna wreck you. Wanna get you on all fours and ruck up that dress and fuck you raw... My sexy giant. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Ohhhhhhhh!”

Link had a dirty mouth for sure, but Rhett had never heard anything like that from him. Before this day, Rhett would’ve felt confused or maybe even alarmed by Link’s words, but now all he felt was warm and wanted and beautiful. It didn’t take long for Link to come. His words broke into raspy whines before he cried out Rhett’s name and painted his dress with an impressive splattering of pearly white ropes. Link swayed over him for a moment, looking almost stunned before crashing next to him on the bed.

It took a long time for either of them to speak. Finally, Link rolled over, searched Rhett’s eyes with his own, smiled shyly and asked:

“Before next time, can I shave your legs?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my lovely Tumblr wifey Mick for her comments and corrections. <3 You know how much I love you. (Spoiler alert: a lot)


End file.
